


人類Brian x 淫魔Roger

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Incubus Roger喝了人類Brian的精液後變成succubus的故事，沒有了。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 7





	人類Brian x 淫魔Roger

「Brian…」

Roger微微撐起眼瞼，懶洋洋地坐起身來。漆黑的雙翼如其主人般沒精打采地平貼在充斥着吻痕的光滑背上。對，昨夜他又在Brian身上大塊朵頤了——準確來說是從小Brian那兒。

他與Brian的孽緣始於兩個月前。那時他還是個incubus在酒吧物色獵物，然後那身高六呎，手裏提着吉他盒的男人就這樣闖進他的世界。臉孔可是頗帥氣的——想着不妨試試與同性做的感覺，Roger便這樣用魔力讓Brian假想他為普通人類女性，讓他推倒床上把自己吃乾抹盡。吸啜着Brian的陰莖，這是Roger第一次飲下人類男性的精液。Brian的味道很濃厚，對於淫魔而言可是如魚子醬般高級的佳餚。若果他是個succubus，單靠那麝香可能已立即欲仙欲死潮吹了。

雖然翌晨他讓Brian忘記了他們的相遇，但從Brian而來那馥郁的白色液體可似是已流遍他的身體百脈。頂受着體內躁熱，他渡步於他們初次相見的那酒吧的門前，終於讓他等到了那頂着蓬鬆頭毛的男人了。他如野貓般輕巧貼上Brian的身體，雙手繞上他的脖子。

「我可想死你了……」

「我記得你的身體……我好像跟你做過。你叫甚麼名字？」一雙充滿骨感的手掌纏上Roger的腰間把他拉近，他的身軀更為緊貼眼前男性的身體。

「Rog……」Roger沒有唸出自己的真實姓名——那可是惡魔的軟肋。

「Rog……你是想跟我做麼？」

「你知道就好了……」

就這樣，他與Brian便建立了炮友般的關係。他沒有再裝成女人——Brian也不見得認為那是一個問題。基本上他們約好時間見面便會立即把對方推倒床上擁吻，共渡數個覆雨翻雲的晚上。Roger知道這不是incubus應有的生理進食方式，但他可抵抗不了Brian散發出的香味，以及與其交合的快感——他的後穴可是很快便適應了Brian的粗大。

直至一個月前那一個晚上，他知道他闖禍了。

他騎在Brian的腰間，Brian的陰莖深沒於他的穴內。正當他想要動的時候，突然一股電流於他的體內流竄，一瞬的麻痺感讓他倒在Brian的胸膛上，突如其來的窒息感教他喘不過氣來。

「Rog？怎麼了？」耳中傳來Brian擔心的聲音，Roger抬起頭來，那不適感也突然消失了。

「沒甚麼……我們繼續吧。」Roger察覺到Brian奇怪的眼神。「怎麼了？」

「Rog……」眼前的吉他手伸手撫上Roger的臉龐。「你的輪廓……好像變圓了？」

「誒？」Roger看向床邊的鏡子——他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他向來知道自己有着中性的美貌，但鏡中的自己可已完全是個女人了。他的眼變大了，雙唇亦比以前豐厚，臉孔更已是變得如女性般圓潤。他不算是非常粗壯，但鏡子映照出來的胴體也太過柔軟了——天哪，儘管不明顯他的胸部可是微微隆起了。

這不完全是succubus的樣子了嗎。

「Rog？你還好嗎？」

他已聽不進Brian的聲音了。張開雙翼，他便從窗台一躍而下，也不管Brian震驚的表情了。

後來，他問過succubus的玩伴，才知道他已經徹徹底底變成succubus，還是有專屬主人的那種。

也是說，他只能依賴Brian的精液生存。

「這不是真的……」聽罷眼前succubus友人的說話，Roger還沒回神過來便從背後給強行一拉，面對面的是那他只在深夜相見罪魁禍首的男人。

「Rog，我們可只沒見一星期，你便已經找到新對象了。」Brian冷冷說道。這不是Roger所認識溫文有禮的吉他手——他可沒見過長得一臉鬍鬚的Brian。

「Brian——」

「跟我走。」

他被Brian拖到附近的酒店。一進房他便給Brian推倒在床上，衣服給強行撕掉了。

Roger感到Brian灼熱的手掌覆上了他的腰上——他又被提醒自己的腰部變得何等纖細了——他靠上Roger的耳朵旁低語。他的氣息直接吹進了Roger的耳窩。

「Rog……你可知道你不能離開我嗎？」

你不能離開我。

「我……」Roger沒有察覺淚水從他的眼角溢出。他還沒做好心理準備一世受困於眼前人類男子的籠牢裏。

「Rog？」Brian的表情由憤怒轉為吃驚。他取過床邊的面紙輕輕拭去Roger的淚珠。「發生了甚麼事情嗎？是跟我有關的嗎？」

Roger深深吸了一口氣，便向Brian覆述剛才succubus友人的說話。他看着Brian，眼前的人類男子完全是震驚得說不出話——那可是當然的。Brian可是連他是淫魔的事實也不知道。

「……所以現在的情況就是，不進食你的精液我便會死。」Roger嘆了一口氣——他可真的是自作自受。

Brian只把他當作炮友，他可不能阻止Brian離他而去找另一個床伴吧。最少給他一些精液苟活下去便可——

突然，他被拉進一個溫暖的懷抱中。當Roger回過神來，Brian已緊緊抱緊了他。

「Rog，對不起……我不知道我們的關係會讓你承受如此的命運。」他聽得出Brian聲音中的悔疚。Roger知道這是因為Brian太溫柔了，這明明不是他的錯。「請你讓我負起責任來吧。」

「Brian，這不是你的錯——」

「不，Rog」Brian拉開了他們的距離，他榛色的瞳孔直視着Roger。「你可不只是我的床伴。讓我幫助你吧。」

Roger啞然失笑——那怎麼可能？恐怕Brian是給他的魔力沖昏頭腦了吧。「你可是連我的名字也不知道。」

「那我們便重新自我介紹吧。」Brian向他伸出手。「我是Brian May，帝國大學博士生，興趣是玩吉他。」

Roger看着Brian佈滿厚繭的修長右手，遲遲沒有握上去。

他從來沒有跟人類建立過性以外的關係。他不明白為甚麼Brian對他那麼好，但他亦無法拒絕Brian那誠摯的眼神——生理上他也不見得自己有拒絕Brian的餘地。

「Roger Taylor，淫魔。」他握上了人類男子的手。「從前是incubus，現在是succubus。」

「很高興認識你，Roger。」

就這樣，他遷進了Brian窄小的公寓裏。Brian會讓他含啜他的陰莖，而身為淫魔，Roger亦熟練於這一門功夫。不消片刻，他便可以使Brian射精，讓他的精液直流到喉嚨深處。

這不過是互惠互利的關係——跟以前一樣，他給予Brian快感，從中餵飽自己。

睡眼惺忪的Roger看向床的另一邊，已是空空如也，只剩一張紙條，上面是Brian秀麗的筆跡寫道他去了大學上課了。

可是Roger也要吃早餐吧。

金髮淫魔撿起紙條，仔細對比牆上Brian貼着的時間表。他微揚嘴角，得意地笑了。

他知道該到哪裏覓食了。


End file.
